Alphys
Alphys was an ally of Frisk who appears in Season 2. She is voiced by KateMarie999 Appearance Alphys was a female and a yellow skinned reptilian monster who wore a lab coat with glasses. Personality Alphys was often depicted as a nerd. Therefore, she was socially awkward but highly intelligent. She often acted in girly mannerisms and was a passionate anime fan. However, on the inside, she is filled with guilt after the incident with The Amalgamates, she didn't tell anyone what happened to them, and because of this she became depressed. Luckily, Camila saw this as an opportunity to develop her character. In Do or Die, she overcame her cowardice and boldly sacrificed her life to make an attempt to destroy Betty for the sake of protecting others. This shows that she is a kind monster that puts others before herself. Also, Alphys acted rather bashful around her love interest , (due to her being a lesbian.) Undyne. Abilities and Gadgets * Green Artifact: Alphys used this to make a green barrier like Kindness does. It can be used to block the enemy's attack and protect herself. * Dark Blue Artifact: Alphys gave this to Jessica to teleport them out of the Nullifier room with Dr. Gaster. History Continue In this episode, Alphys made a brief cameo. She briefly appeared when the barrier is broken. My Sunshine Here, Alphys made a couple cameos. First she appeared in the background, cheering on Undyne when Frisk mentioned that Undyne became a police officer. She was also seen watching the reunion with her. Do or Die Alphys appeared in Dr. Gaster's lab, putting all the fallen books back into their rightful places. She told Frisk that Gaster called her at night when Sans died. While Gaster and Frisk were talking, Alphys found one of the pink slimes that Betty dropped around the city. Asriel eventually helps her fight back against the slime. Afterwards, Papyrus comes into the lab with Undyne and Jessica. Later in the episode, Alphys, Gaster, and Jessica leave to activate a plan to kill Betty, who was roaming around the Core expansion. Their plan was to corner Betty in the Nullifier Room. Then Gaster would kill Betty himself. If he fails, then Alphys would use activate the Nullifier Room, which they believed would kill Betty. glaring at each other]] Alphys watched Betty and Gaster fight. But before Gaster could finish her, Betty activates her special attack, Rhabdophobia, which completely turns the tide of the battle. After brutally attacking him, Betty stabs him in the back with her spear. But, Alphys jumps into the Nullifying chamber with Jessica. Jessica grabs Gaster, who was unconscious, and she uses the teleporting device given by Alphys to escape. She then encases herself in a green shield and activates the Nullifier. Thinking that the Nullifier killed Betty, Alphys puts down her shield. But Betty uses this opportunity to use her spear on her. She rips out her soul but it gets destroyed by Undyne, who was tricked into throwing her spear at Alphys' soul, killing her. Trivia * Betty didn't feed Alphys' '''soul to Kumu because it hardly would've made a difference on her powers. Cami Post * Camila mentioned that '''Alphys is gone forever. Cami Post * Alphys seems not to have magical powers of her own, or she never uses them. Explaining why she has to use artifacts and gadgets in battle. * As ironic as it is, Alphys was getting more of a spotlight in Do or Die, only to die at the end. Navigation ru:Альфис Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Good Category:Female Category:Dead Category:Adults Category:Content